Alchemy
by Dtrainy
Summary: Rose Hathaway is finally happy, but what fairytale lasts forever? Rose has to deal with Adrian's feelings as well as Sydneys. Will she change her mind on who she belongs with? Will she be betrayed by those she loves most? Adrian is being hunted by the Alchemists for nearly exposing Vampires. Rose is the only one who can save him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"He did what?!" I shouted so loudly that the whole court probably heard me.

"He was drunk and obviously wasn't thinking straight and decided to…." He hesitated on what to say next "..display an act of true love."

I knew something like this would happen. Adrian Ivashkov couldn't control himself, of course partly due to Spirit. The magic he has declared to. I only have heard of a few Spirit users and met a few, Like Vasilisa Dragomir or Avery Lazar. I had been there for Lissa when she was going through the hard time spirit was causing. Avery had never been in her right mind in the first place, However she was bonded to Reed Lazar Her own brother who she supposedly killed. She had tried to kill Lissa while I was away in Russia, However with Adrian's help she could defeat Avery. Avery had all the spirit flooding back to her at once which had fried her brain. Adrian has no one with him. No guardian. No one to protect him.

"Where is he now?" I sighed. Deciding to go find him and put an end to this.

Dimitri widened his dark brown eyes, oh how I loved them. He looked at me if I was out of mind… I very well could be.

"You aren't going after him are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dimitri, I have to. I caused all of this by leading him on. I knew there was no future for us and I still stayed with him. I have to."

He looked at me with a bit of guilt. After all I gave Adrian up for him.

"Rose, you don't have to..." I knew exactly what he was going to say so naturally I interrupted him.

"Please don't give me the Rose you don't have to do this, or Rose you don't have to do this at all, It's not your fault speech. I do need to do this. Alone. Please just let me go." I looked at him with my most loving eyes I could. I didn't have to do much to show them though, I really was in love with him.

"I love you, Dimika, but he is still my friend."

He sighed and looked at me heavily.

"I'll take care of things here. Be back soon as possible. Lissa needs a guardian. Lissa needs you. I need you."

"I wouldn't dream of spending more time with Adrian then I had to at this point. " That wasn't exactly true. I did want to make things right with him. Just now was not the time.

I got the details on what Dimitri had known. He said Adrian went around Miami screaming my name and saying that he was meant for me. At least that's what Dimitri had gotten from his sources.

I had to know where he was now. There was one way to get into contact with him. Spirit Dreams.

Adrian had been teaching Lissa how to cast Spirit Dreams. I hope she knew enough.

I found Lissa a little while later. She was in the Royal Lounge with none other than Christian Ozera. Her Boyfriend. They started going out while we were still at Saint Vladimir's.

"Rose!" She had been sitting on the couch with Christian. She got up to hug me. "Where have you been the last couple of days?" Her voice was excited yet curious.

"Long time no see Rose. What's it been a month since I've seen you. I thought you had been avoiding me on purpose." Christian had a huge smug on his face.

"Oh damn you figured it out. I had hoped you wouldn't" I said sarcastically. He replied with a smile I returned to my conversation with Lissa.

"I've been around doing errands. Mainly I have been tracking Adrian."

"Adrian?" Lissa looked at me with curious eyes. "He left court. Why would you want to find him?"

"Adrian has gotten himself into a little bit of trouble. He's in Miami. In fact he is why I am here. I need to know exactly where he is."

Lissa and Christian looked at me with that expression as to say 'What can we do?'

Lissas face filled with realization of what I was asking. "Rose I'm not sure if I can."

"I know. Please try. I believe in you. Adrian could be in trouble." I asked in such a calming tone that she agreed to try.

"Okay. For Adrian." She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. About ten seconds passed and she flinched. She was in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was in that state for about 10 Minutes, I didn't necessarily know how this spirit dream thing worked but I knew that she had to be talking to him already. They were probably having a glass of whiskey, even though Lissa didn't drink a lot anymore since Avery. She had not wanted to lose Christian over another drunken mistake. Last time she had kissed Aaron, Avery had convinced her that it was ok and wasn't considered cheating, that is not how Christian saw it. They were broken up for a while after that. They had gotten back together after we had rescued Dimitri. She may not have drank but Adrian did. In fact it's the reason he is in this mess.

"Rose?" I was distracted from my thoughts when Christian spoke.

"Yes?" I said with a sarcastic voice.

"Lissa has been in there for a while do you think she is ok?" He sounded very worried.

"Well I'm sure you were there when Adrian came to visit me a few times. What happened then?"

"Well he um…. He would keep saying your name and it was really weird, but never as long as this one. Should we pull her out?" I thought about pulling her out, but this was our only shot to find Adrian.

"No. I would give her about 5 more minutes." I wasn't too sure on whether that was the right move or not. "He said my name?" I almost felt myself smile. I stopped myself.

"Yes he did." He said with a chuckle. "According to Lissa it means you have a strong feeling towards the person you are in there with. It could be hate or love."

"Oh I see but what did he…" I was interrupted. It wasn't Christian though. It was Lissa.

"Avery!" Lissa screamed out. She was still in the dream.

"No. No. No. No! Lissa wake up!" Christian was now yelling.

Lissa jerked up. "It's Avery. She's back."

"What?!" my mouth almost touched the floor.

"I was trying to get Adrian to remember what the buildings name was that he was taken to, then all of a sudden I heard a female voice. One that I recognized all too well. It was Avery Lazar."

"What was she doing there Lissa?" Christian sounded more terror struck than Lissa did.

"She was visiting me. She said that she was turned Strigoi and need our help."

"Wait… Hold up. She is Strigoi and can still visit dreams?" I was very confused. What I should have been asking was how she turned.

"Spirit…Spirit users keep their powers once Strigoi." Christian sounded like he knew this for a very long time.

"When did you find this out?!" I was mad at him for not telling me. I was even madder at Lissa for not informing me of this.

"Last Year." He looked down as he did not want to meet my eyes.

"Lissa! This would have been very useful information to know!" I was so mad at this point. I had no clue the Strigoi wouldn't just want to kill her but they would want to change her.

"Rose I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you." She said it like she really had contemplated telling me.

"Where is Adrian?" I counted to ten in my head.

"He's at Southdowns Penitentiary." Lissa said visualizing the name in her head.

"Southdowns Penitentiary. Got it. I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"Rose..." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Liss. Dimitri will stay and guard both of you. Be safe." I hugged her goodbye.

"You too." She whispered in my ear.

"What are we?" I asked Lissa.

"We are family." She smiled and let go of my hand.

"Bye Liss. See you later Chrissy."

"Don't call me that Hathaway." He gave me a half smile.

I winked at him and left.

Off to get the man who loved me.


End file.
